Recently more and more so called phytocosmetic skin care compositions have been put on the market which contain plant extracts as active ingredients.
The object of the present invention is to find new active ingredients of plant origin for the use in skin care compositions.
The plant Lycium halimifolium belongs to the Lycium genus. It is native to the basin of the Mediterranean Sea, in Hungary it grows wild. The various Lycium species have several names, in many instances it is difficult to discern the individual species.
In the last two decades, mainly during the early seventies Lycium chinense and Lycium europeum are mentioned in the literature. A great part of the references relate to the various components of the Lycium species (C.A. 62, 3064g, 1965; Vopr. Farm., 1, 49-51, 1973; Phytochem., 15, 1701-2, 1976; Syoyakugaku Zasshi, 17, 14-15, 1963, and 20, 481-4, 1969; C.A., 65, 19224f, 1969; Arch. Pharm. 310-1, 35-40, 1977, and 308-8, 653-54, 1975; Pak. J. Sci. Ind. Res., 11-3, 247-49, 1968; Annales Inst. Sup. di Sanita, Roma, 5, 51-53, 1969; Curr. Sci., 50-5, 235, 1981). In other references the physiological properties of Lycium species are discussed. Osawa and Nunokawa (Niigatu Igakkai Zasshi, 83-2, 82-92, 1969, Nippon Naibumpi Gakkai Zasshi, 46-1, 32-52, 1972) investigated the effect of the extracts prepared from the crop, leaf and root of Lycium chinense on the ovulation of rabbits. Sanwa isolated a protein from the aqueous extract of Lycium chinense which reduces the cholesterol level of blood (C.A., 94, 71477n, 1981; Kokai 80, 160 723). A compound named cucoamine was isolated from Lycium chinense by Japanese researchers which has a significant blood pressure reducing activity (Tetrahedron Letters, 1355-6, 1980). Also the role of Lycium chinense in therapy is mentioned by the authors, accordingly it is used in the East for reducing the blood-sugar level and for antipyresis and its use against stress and ulcus is described as well. According to the investigations of Lapirina (Farmatsevt. Zh., 19-4, 52-8, 1964) in animal tests by the use of the extract of Lycium halimifolium a long-lasting blood-sugar reducing effect can be achieved. According to the GB patent specifications 1 157 717 and 1 300 966 pharmaceutically active evaporation residue and liquid distillate can be produced by the vacuum distillation of the extracts of plant species, e.g. of Lycium chinense. An apparatus is described for carrying out the process but the specifications do not contain any pharmacological data. GB patent specification 1 106 133 relates to a process for the recovery of saponines from plant tissues, e.g. from Lycium barbarum. The saponines thus obtained are suitable for treating malignant and non-malignant tumors and Trichomonas infections. However, there is no reference in the literature of the keratolytic and antiinflammatory activity of any of the Lycium species, such as of Lycium halimifolium. Furthermore there is no reference in the literature to any skin care composition having the above activity.